For adjustment of slatted frames, for example, so-called dual drives are known which have a housing, designed as a separate component which is connectable to the slatted frame, in which two adjustment units are accommodated, one of which is used, for example, for adjusting a back support part, and the other of which is used for adjusting a leg support part, of the slatted frame. In the known dual drives the adjustment units are designed as a spindle drive, the drive coupling to a support part to be adjusted being established via a coupling lever which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to a swivel shaft with which the support part to be adjusted is associated. For adjusting the support part, the spindle nut of the spindle drive presses against the coupling lever, so that the swivel shaft and thus the support part swivels. Dual drives of this type are known from EP 0372032 A1 and DE 3842078 A1, for example.
A furniture drive designed as a dual drive is known from DE 10017989 C2 and DE 10017979 C2, in which each adjustment unit has an electric motor-driven wind-up device for a cable-, band-, or chain-shaped tensioning means which is connected in the manner of a pulley block to a swivel lever which is connected to a swivel shaft in a rotationally fixed manner, the swivel shaft in turn being in operative connection with a support part to be adjusted.
Furniture drives which operate according to a similar operating principle are also known from DE 3409223 C2, DE 19843259 C1, and EP 1020171 A1.
Dual drives which operate according to various operating principles are also known from DE 19729282 A1, DE 29811566 U1, and DE 29714746 U1.
An adjustable slatted frame is known from DE 3900384, in which the adjustment of a head or leg support part of the slatted frame takes place by means of a pneumatic cylinder.
A gas spring adjustment fitting for slatted frames is known from DE 29602947 U1, in which a cable pull is provided for activating the gas spring.
A slatted frame is known from DE 3103922 A1, in which the adjustment of an upper body support part, for example, takes place via a windshield wiper motor and a scissor lift.
A dual drive is known from EP 1294255 B1, in which the transmission of force from a linearly movable drive element to a swivel lever, which is in operative connection with a swivel shaft which is in operative connection with a support part to be adjusted, takes place via a pulley block. Similar furniture drives are also known from FR 2727296, DE 3409223 C2, DE 19843259 C1, GB 2334435, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,948.
Furthermore, slatted frames are known in which the adjustment apparatus for adjusting a support part is partially or completely integrated into a base body of the slatted frame. In this sense, DE 19962541 C2 (corresponding to EP 1239755 B1, JP 2001-546280, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,922) discloses and describes a motor-adjustable support apparatus having a first support part which has mutually parallel longitudinal beams, and which in the support apparatus known from the cited publication is formed by a stationary center support part. The known support apparatus also has additional support parts which are adjustable relative to the first support part via drive means. In the support apparatus known from the cited publication, a first longitudinal beam of the first support part is designed for accommodating the drive means as a hollow profile, whereby the entire drive, including a drive motor, is accommodated in the hollow longitudinal beam. For this reason, the drive motor does not protrude beyond the first longitudinal beam in the vertical direction thereof, so that the support apparatus known from the cited publication has an extremely small overall height. A similar support apparatus is also known from DE 10046751 (corresponding to EP 1239754 B1, JP 2001-547994, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,971).
A motor-adjustable support apparatus for a mattress of a bed is known from WO 96/29970, having multiple support parts which are arranged in succession in the longitudinal direction of the support apparatus, and which are pivotable relative to a first support part via drive means. The support parts are supported on an outer frame whose profile height is significantly greater than the profile height of the support parts. In the support apparatus known from the cited publication, parts of the outer frame are designed as a hollow profile, and parts of the drive means for adjusting the support parts relative to one another are accommodated in the hollow profile. The drive motor is situated at an inner side of a part of the outer frame.
A motor-adjustable support apparatus for a mattress of a bed is known from DE 69507158 T2 (corresponding to EP 0788325 B1), having a first support part which has a longitudinal beam, and having at least one second support part which is pivotable relative to the first support part via drive means. In the known support apparatus, the drive motor is situated outside the base area of the support apparatus and is affixed to a frame-like extension of the first support part.
A slatted frame is known from EP 1633219 B1, in which parts of the adjustment apparatus are accommodated in a hollow longitudinal beam, while the drive motor is situated outside the longitudinal beam, and through a recess is in drive connection with the parts of the adjustment apparatus which are accommodated in the longitudinal beam.
A furniture drive which is provided for adjusting a drawer relative to a body of a cabinet is known from WO 2008/113401, in which the adjustment of the drawer takes place via a flexible toothed rack which is engaged with a gearwheel.
A slatted frame having an integrated adjustment apparatus is known from DE 10 2008 028586 A1, in which the transmission of force from drive motors of the adjustment apparatus to the support parts to be adjusted takes place via traction cables that are guided over deflections.